


15 Years An Agent - 30 Years A Husband

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Comfort, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Familiars, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Lifetime of happiness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Old Age, Old Men In Love, Reminiscing, Retirement, Sickness, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Growing old is better when you have the one you love beside you to grow old with.The story no one asked for of our two favorite men in their older years.





	15 Years An Agent - 30 Years A Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I debated with myself for a month or so on whether or not this story would be a thing. Countless talks with a couple of dear friends of mine and here I am.  
> Without the encouragement of 3 lovely ladies, this story may not exist. With that being said I hope they find it as enjoyable as I do. 
> 
> Please I hope you all enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

A cool winter morning when the sun hasn’t risen and no one has to work.

Merlin is the first to wake.

Which isn’t all that unusual now a days. Sleep is harder to find and even more difficult to stay there.

Lying there he watches the gentle rise and fall of his husband’s chest. He thinks Eggsy is the most gorgeous man still -- even at 65 years of age. Face almost smoothed out in sleep.

Merlin can just make out the laugh lines and crow's feet. He allows himself this time to marvel at the person who taught him love all those years ago.

That was one of the many things Merlin loved the most about Eggsy. His capability to love and care. Not many agents could hold onto that quality over time.

Reaching out he stroked the soft skin of his cheek. He ran his palm over Eggsy’s jawline.

It had lost some of its sharpness over the the years, but he was still just as handsome.

Merlin felt the stubble scraping against his hand.

Rolling to the right Eggsy cracked an eye open and smiled.

He looked back at Merlin who was staring at him.

Bringing his left arm up he cupped Merlin's wrinkled cheek and gave it a few strokes.

“It’s still early, love.” His chav accent since long gone, but it slipped through when he was tired.

Smiling he scooted himself closer to place his lips to Eggsy’s, “I know.”

A yawn broke through him and Eggsy blinked rapidly, “You’ll be tired later.” He said and closed the space between them once more.

With his right hand Merlin snaked it up Eggsy’s side and rested it on his left rib cage. He rubbed his palm along the scar that had faded over time, but still resides there.

“I remember this,” Merlin said softly and felt Eggsy kiss the side of his neck.

“Me too.”

 

_Merlin wasn’t the type to sit and wait. He was the one who helped extract his agents and get them home safely._

_No. This time they had him strapped to a chair and Harry was seated on his lap while Mordred guided Lancelot to Galahad’s location._

_He had been shot - that much they knew. He wasn’t responding over the coms, but his vitals showed he was still alive. Just barely._

_Merlin watched as his husband’s vitals slowly faded away. His Eggsy was dying and he was being held down by a man who claimed to be his friend._

_“Harry,” Merlin said in warning. “Let off of me.”_

_“Sorry Merlin, I cannot allow you to punch the staff.” Harry looked over to where Mordred sat with an ice pack to his cheek carrying out the rest of the mission._

_The young man had only tried to assist Merlin and he laid him out without a thought._

_“The lad was in my way,” Merlin grumbled, but stopped short when he heard that Lancelot had located Eggsy._

_Her assessment was quick and thorough._

_He didn’t hear what she said just knew he was still alive - barely, but alive._

_*_

_It was a long 30 minutes before they arrived to HQ. White knuckling his desk the whole time, Merlin saw the plane land._

_He was up and running and vaguely aware that Harry was trying to stop him._

_Before long Merlin stood in the halls of the medical wing. Moments later his husband was rushed through and taken into the OR. He didn’t even have a chance to look at him._

_Harry came beside him and guided them over to a set of chairs._

_They sat and they waited._

_Feeling a shake to his shoulder Merlin came to and looked up at Dr. Graves. He sat up straighter and rubbed the crust from his eyes._

_“Galahad suffered two gunshot wounds to the left lung. It had filled with fluid and blood before he got to us. I had to remove it. He has some broken ribs and is bruised pretty badly. He’ll need oxygen for awhile yet until he is healed up and his body accommodates for only having one lung. He’s lucky. If Lancelot had been a minute later we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Dr. Graves gave him a pat on the shoulder and nodded to Harry._

_Merlin sat there for a moment unable to move. He was alive. His husband was alive and would be okay._

_“He isn’t going to like this,” Harry said._

_He nodded his head knowingly._

_One lung meant no more field work. Something Merlin was sure to rise a stink out of Eggsy._

_*_

_Merlin hadn’t been wrong as he sat next to Eggsy holding his hand._

_“What do you mean I’m out of active duty?”_

_Dr. Graves was standing in front of the bed just behind Harry._

_“Eggsy they removed your lung. You cannot be out in the field anymore. You won’t even be able to do strenuous exercise.” Harry said._

_“So what? This mean I retire from Kingsman? At fucking 38, I aint even 40 yet.” The anger was seething off of him._

_“Eggsy please,” Merlin begged and squeezed his hand. His heart broke when Eggsy pulled it away._

_“Let someone tell you one day you can’t do your job anymore. Fuck only been an agent 15 years.”_

_“That is a long time,” Harry stated._

_Eggsy only scowled, “So what? You buy me out and send me on my way?”_

_Harry shook his head, “No. I was thinking you could take on the code name Guinevere. Be my second. I’d groom you to become Arthur when I retire.”_

_He thought about it. Arthur wasn’t a position he had aspired to take. That was more Roxy than anyone else, but he didn’t have a lot of options and staying home to become a fat house husband was not one of them._

_Looking over to his husband Eggsy’s heart tugged a little. His eyes wet with unshed tears. He didn’t stop looking at Merlin when he nodded his head._

_Merlin gingerly grabbed Eggsy’s face and kissed him slowly._

 

“Hey,” Eggsy says gently.

Merlin looked at him blinking a few times coming back from his daydream. He looked to Eggsy and smiled.

Sighing Eggsy wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist and peppered a few kisses along his jaw, “Let’s get some more sleep, yeah?”

“Alright,” He said and pecked Eggsy on the lips.

It took him another hour before he fell asleep, but eventually Merlin drifted off to the sound of Eggsy’s breathing.

*

Merlin was seated on the couch with a book in his hand and his husband’s head on his lap.

They had a fire going and the curtains open wide revealing the snow that was falling just outside their bay window.

He was carading his fingers through Eggsy’s grey hair, “Feel like ordering in?”

Cocking his head to the side Eggsy thought about it, “What did you have in mind?” He thought Chinese sounded good, but he was usually willing to enjoy anything his husband was in the mood for.

“I know ye want Chinese,” Merlin said and his husband chuckled.

He turned his head to look up at his husband a smile pulling on his lips, “How did you know?”

Bending down Merlin placed a chased kiss to his mouth, “Ye are predictable. Besides we have a pattern for ordering out. Last week it was thai and that usually follows with Chinese the following week.”

He grabbed a hold of Merlin’s hand and brought it to his face. Eggsy kissed each knuckle and rested it over his heart, “You know me well.”

“Mm, I do.”

Closing his eyes Eggsy hummed, “Well let’s get exciting and order pizza.”

Merlin laughed at his husband and cupped his cheek, “Ah, the excitement of switching to pizza rather than Chinese. Next ye will tell me that instead of scotch tonight ye will have a martini.” He smiled when his husband swatted his chest.

“Maybe I will. Cheeky old man,” Eggsy said and there was nothing but affection in his voice.

After sharing a medium pizza Eggsy did indeed make himself a martini and handed Merlin his glass of scotch.

“Think I may need something for heartburn. Shouldn’t have added the pepperoni,” Merlin said holding his chest. He smiled when he saw Eggsy with his drink.

“I’ll make sure to grab you something for it before we go to bed,” He said and sat beside his husband.

“Ye are changing it up tonight,” He pointed to the glass.

“Hey gotta shake things up a bit. Makes life interesting,” Eggsy winked.

Like most nights they finished their drinks and enjoyed a movie before bed and just like any other time they both fell asleep.

Eggsy sat up as the closing credits played. He shut off the telly and stroked Merlin’s face to wake him up. This had become their routine over the years.

“Come on babe. Your back will hurt if you stay like this,” A lesson learned when they both had stayed asleep on the couch and neither of them could move properly the next day.

It was unusual they stayed up past 9:30 these days.

When they were younger the nights were longer and time spent asleep shorter. They would spend most of their free time tangled with one another.

Cherishing each moment they had together when Eggsy wasn’t on a mission or Merlin at Kingsman being the eyes and ears of the operation.

 

_Eggsy was home from a mission and it was 20 minutes after 3 in the morning. Both men had to be at HQ by 10 in the morning._

_Merlin has just given Eggsy the best blow job he had had in a while._

_Rolling to the side he began to run his fingers over Merlin’s chest._

_“We should probably sleep,” Eggsy said, but didn’t make any moves to get under the covers._

_Instead he started to kiss down Merlin’s bare chest with every intention to make it all the way to his groin._

_“Mm, we should.” Merlin agreed as he stroked Eggsy’s hair. Each kiss left his skin tingling. He enjoyed his boyfriend’s mouth against him._

_Gasping for air as Eggsy took his hard member in his mouth. Merlin couldn’t find words as his head swam with pleasure._

_Feeling his orgasm build with each suck and lick received from his lover Merlin clutched onto the bed and bucked his hips._

_Eggsy added his hand to the mix and that sent Merlin over the edge as he came loudly._

_He was speaking in gaelic scottish which always made Eggsy giddy with joy._

_After licking every last bit of his boyfriend’s arousal Eggsy crawled up the bed and kissed Merlin roughly._

_“Better?” He asked and slid under the sheets._

_Merlin turned to the side and pulled Eggsy close to him, “Of course. I take it ye enjoyed yerself as well?”_

_“You always know how to hit the sweet spots, babe.” Eggsy said and snuggled closer against Merlin’s chest._

_Both spent from their orgasms they fell asleep._

 

Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s pill box and his own while they were in the loo taking turns brushing their teeth and emptying bladders before bed.

As if on cue Merlin held out his palm where 5 pills were dropped into them; Eggsy even made sure to include the pill for indigestion as promised. Both swallowed their meds and made their way into the bedroom.

It was a far cry from what they used to do before bed.

Getting under the covers Eggsy turned to his left side and waited for Merlin’s arm to come around him.

An embrace so familiar now that he knew he couldn’t sleep properly without Merlin there.

Eggsy sighed and inhaled the scent of peppermint from his husband’s application of bengay to his knees and lower back.

Turning his face just enough he kissed Merlin, “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight, I love ye,” Merlin said and tightened his arms around Eggsy.

“I love you too,” Eggsy said around a yawn.

*

Merlin puttered around the house while Eggsy was at HQ for the day. He knew it was selfish of him to want his husband more so these days than not, but Merlin had spent many a nights alone without the warmth of Eggsy beside him.

He was relieved when his husband became Arthur and that meant at least he’d be home in bed every night. Well almost every night.

Deciding to keep himself busy Merlin went into the kitchen to start a beef stew.

It was a cold January day and he was sure Eggsy would appreciate the meal.

While that sat in the slow cooker he decided to bake some biscuits.

He wasn’t sure why he had so much energy to cook and bake, but he didn’t stop and just kept his hands busy.

Merlin can remember a time when a home cooked meal would be impossible to achieve.

Most nights spent at Kingsman.

There were plenty of days that Merlin and Eggsy would stay in his suite at the estate and not come home. It was easier that way.

Merlin was always being called away for missions his assistances couldn’t handle or went tits up and needed him.

 

_“Don’t leave me,” Eggsy whined and tightened his hold around Merlin._

_His heart stopped and started again picking up speed at his lovers plea, “Morgana needs my help.”_

_“No. She only asked you a question and you’re such a control freak that you think they need you.”_

_Merlin sighed heavily and buried his face into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, “What if she cocks it up?”_

_Eggsy laughed and turned to give Merlin a kiss, “You trained her. What would that say about the great Merlin?” He laughed harder when Merlin poked his side._

_“Don’t be a cheeky shite.”_

_They sat in silence for a moment listening to each others breathing._

_“We really should start sleeping at the flat more often,” Eggsy suggested and kissed the length of Merlin’s sharp jaw. He felt Merlin’s face in his hair._

_“Ye are probably right.”_

_“Mhm,” Eggsy hummed and shimmied closer to Merlin._

_Abruptly Merlin turned and he was hovering over Eggsy. Giving him a rough kiss he pulled back and looked at the shit eating grin Eggsy wore._

_Eggsy brought his hands up to run them along the hard muscle of his lovers chest. He moved them up and around his neck and pulled Merlin’s face closer to his._

_Closing the space between them as Merlin lowered himself to lie flush a top Eggsy’s body. He had his legs on either side of Eggsy’s hips and his fingers were grazing over the skin of his shoulders._

_Tightening his arms around Merlin’s neck Eggsy brought their mouths together._

_Eggsy nipped at Merlin’s lower lip and ran his tongue along it and  continued to kiss him._

_He could feel something hard against his abdomen and smiled into the kiss knowing where this would lead them._

 

Merlin went into the front room and started a fire. He gathered he’d try to finish the book he had started over a week ago and sit in front of it.

Grabbing the afghan off of the back of the couch he placed it over his lap sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs located in front of the fireplace.

Eggsy walked into their home and inhaled the rich aroma in the air. His husband must have been cooking.

Smiling to himself he slipped off his oxfords, removed his gloves and hung his coat.

Unbuttoning his suit jacket as he walked into the front room his heart expanded at the sight before him.

A low fire going and his husband with a book resting on his chest. Merlin’s head tilted back. He could just make out the snoring coming from his husband.

He undid his cufflinks and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows.

Eggsy gently removed the book from Merlin’s chest and brought the blanket up further over his body. He didn’t have the heart to wake him.

It wasn’t at all an unfamiliar sight to find his Merlin asleep like this when he got home.

Eggsy placed a light kiss to his husband’s forehead before making his way into the kitchen. He checked the slow cooker and sighed at the smell of a beef stew.

Grabbing the kettle he filled it with water intending to make some tea.

Eggsy figured he could get away with some more work in their home office while Merlin napped.

Not something Eggsy was able to do lately.

His husband would chide him for working outside of the office.

Like he was one to talk -- the man used to live hunched over his computer. Something Merlin was regretting now with all the back pain he had.

Taking a cuppa he peaked around the corner and saw Merlin still asleep.

He quietly made his way upstairs. Eggsy was always pleasantly surprised that he could be stealth after all these years, but then Merlin’s hearing wasn’t as good anymore either.

Eggsy was able to get another hour in before Merlin appeared at the doorway, “When did ye come home?”

Looking over the top of his laptop Eggsy smiled, “About an hour ago.”

That smile tugged at Merlin’s heart. It lit up his husband’s whole face.

He slowly wandered over to stand beside Eggsy. Placing a palm in between his husband’s shoulders he rubbed soothingly.

Bending down he gave Eggsy a soft kiss, “Dinner is ready.”

Eggsy enjoyed the simplicity that their lives had become. He sat on the opposite end of the couch with a book and glass of wine.

They had decided on red wine with dinner knowing it would go well with the stew.

Eggsy was sure he had had one glass too many as the letters on the page in front of him moved a bit. His head swam a little as well.

He looked up to Merlin who had an unfocused look about his face and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

They both shouldn’t have polished that bottle and started on another.

Standing up as best as he could manage without falling over, Eggsy walked in front of Merlin and held his hand out.

“Let’s go upstairs,” He wagged his eyebrows and smiled at the goofy grin Merlin wore.

They managed to make it upstairs and undressed in their bed without falling over. Well almost not falling over if you counted Merlin falling into the bed.

“Ye are so beautiful,” Merlin slurred between gentle kisses and soft touches. He was sure their old tired bodies wouldn’t get them far, but they could try.

Pressing his chest against Merlin’s Eggsy intertwined his legs with his husband’s.

Desire stirred low in his groin while Merlin rubbed his head.

When they were still younger and spry there had been plenty of sex back then.

 

_Eggsy grabbed ahold of their headboard and tossed his head back, “Harder Liam.” He panted as Merlin thrusted in and out of him._

_Merlin had one hand on Eggsy’s hip and the other was stroking his husband’s cock. He was pulling at the warm skin in sync with each rock of his hips._

_Becoming unfocused as Merlin hit his prostate each time._

_Eggsy panted as he felt his orgasm come to a head. His cock painfully hard screaming for release, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh Christ, Liam.” Eggsy shouted as he spilled his arousal all over Merlin’s hand and the bed._

_He brought his other hand to rest on the other side of Eggsy’s hip and a few more thrusts and Merlin’s own orgasm exploded. He shuddered and stilled as he filled his husband with his come._

_Staying in that position while their breathing returned to normal Merlin peppered a few kisses along Eggsy’s spine._

_He eased out of his husband and they both collapsed onto the bed._

_Eggsy curled himself against Merlin’s chest and his husband wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt a kiss to his head._

_They stayed in each other's embrace until both men fell asleep._

 

Soon enough Eggsy found himself straddling his husband. He bent forward giving Merlin tender kisses while he gradually began to rock his hips. He felt his husband’s hands on the small of his back.

Merlin ran his palms over the soft skin of his husbands arse and gave it a light squeeze.

It was different from the hot-fast sex they used to have. Now it was slow and steady. They knew each others bodies from years spent tangled in one another.

Eggsy was well pleased with their love making. He didn’t care that it wasn’t full of need and unpent desire.

It was just that -- two people in love and familiar with each other.

He had spent years in Merlin’s skin. Eggsy knew just the right angle and right movement of his hips to make his husband’s toes curl.

“I love you,” He said breathlessly and closed the space between them again.

Eggsy felt Merlin’s breath against his face, it was ragged and quick. He pulled away to sit up a bit and took his own cock in his hand giving it a few strokes.

By the breathing pattern of Merlin he could tell that his husband was close.

A few flicks of his wrist and Eggsy was coming in his hand and all over Merlin’s chest. He felt his husband still beneath him as he came at the same time.

Bracing his hands on either side of Merlin’s head Eggsy waited for his breathing to slow down.

Merlin reached up and brushed the grey hair out of his husband’s eyes, “I love ye too.” He hadn’t forgotten to say it back, but his husband had his mouth rather busy.

Eggsy smiled brightly and kissed him again.

*

The morning light was dim in their room when Eggsy opened his eyes. It wasn’t often he woke before Merlin. Taking advantage of it he slid out of the bed and made his way into the ensuite.

He took a quick shower and dressed in casual trousers and a pullover sweater. Descending the stairs he made his way around the quiet house.

Eggsy went to the kitchen and started a pot of tea. He grabbed his tablet and looked over some mission reports he had been sent overnight.

Percival had completed his mission successfully along with Bors who had finished a day ahead of schedule. It was his day off, but work never stopped. The world never stopped needing Kingsman. Which meant Arthur was always needed.

Logging off of Kingsman’s server Eggsy decided to prepare breakfast. A simple eggs and toast would do.

Just as Eggsy was plating the food his husband appeared in the archway, “Someone slept in.” He said and set the plates on the kitchen table with two cuppas. One with cream and sugar for him and black for Merlin.

Merlin walked over and kissed Eggsy on the lips before settling into his chair.

Eggsy’s phone pinged and it was a picture message from his sister. Smiling as he opened it to see his nephew holding a trophy proudly.

“Look who won best performance at his play last night,” Eggsy held the phone up for his husband to see.

“Daisy must be proud,” Merlin smiled at the photo.

“I’m sure she is,” He put his phone down to finish eating. Wondering idly what it would be like if they had had a child.

“Ye sorry we didn’t have kids?” Merlin could tell by the look of longing on his husband’s face. It had been a conversation in the past when they first got married.

Tilting his head to the side Eggsy thought on it. He loved children yes, but their life styles at the time wouldn’t have been conducive for a child.

“I would be lying if I said no. I would have liked them, but it wasn’t for us.”

Merlin reached across the table and gave his husband’s arm a squeeze, “Ye would have made a great father.”

“Maybe in another life, yeah.”

He didn’t feel slighted in the least. By the time Daisy had kids Eggsy was already 50 and had enjoyed his nephews. He could honestly say it was easier to keep them for a day or night and hand them back.

“We had fun with the boys when they were smaller. Don’t worry, Liam. We made the right choice. Kids just weren’t in the cards.”

Nodding his head Merlin finished his food.

He grabbed both dishes when they were done and washed them while Eggsy answered a call from Kingsman.

Scrubbing the plate clean Merlin thought how Kingsman was the exact reason kids weren’t possible. The agency had consumed so much of their lives, but it was a choice they both made when joining.

*

It was later in the day and they had the fireplace going.

Eggsy could see the snow falling out of their front window.

He was on the couch with a book in hand and Merlin’s head in his lap.

Idly running his hand over the soft wrinkled skin of his husband’s scalp as he read.

Eggsy was comforted by the sound of Merlin’s soft snores and breathing. He gathered there was no other place he’d rather be.

His days of running around the world and risking his life were long past him. He enjoyed the quiet and familiar that had become their lives over the last 15 years.

Everything had slowed when he became Arthur. Eggsy was surprised by how much he enjoyed the position and how good he was at it.

It could have to do with the 12 years he had worked so closely with Harry as Guinevere.

He was nodding off and jumped a little by the movement of his head bobbing.

Looking around the room he could see the fire was still going, snow continued to fall outside.

Eggsy glanced at his watch and had to re-adjust his glasses that had slid down his nose.

It was a quarter past 4; he must have fallen asleep. Eggsy moved a little and caused Merlin to stir.

He touched Merlin’s cheek, “Sleep well?”

“Mm. Ye make a great pillow.”

He chuckled and bent forward for a quick kiss, “There may have been a time where I would have been offended by that.”

“Ye are not fat if that’s what yer getting at.”

Sighing Eggsy moved his hand over Merlin’s chest and began to rub soothingly over the soft cashmere of his jumper.

“This is nice,” Merlin said closing his eyes again. He missed being able to hold Eggsy close for hours. His job always taking up so much of his husband’s time.

“Mhm.”

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hand halting its movements and brought it to his lips. He kissed the top and rested it over his heart.

Stroking it he felt the soft thin skin stretched slightly over veins.

Merlin ran his palm along Eggsy’s arm and back down. He repeated the movement a few times forcing his mind to remember the feel of his husband’s skin.

“That feels wonderful,” Eggsy murmured and Merlin is sure his husband may be drifting off to sleep.

He continued to rub his arm and heard Eggsy snoring. Smiling to himself Merlin gently sat up - as gently as a man his age could manage.

Stiffly standing he looked over Eggsy. Merlin’s heart tugged at how tired his husband looked. He grabbed a pillow and helped Eggsy into a lying position.

With just a little protest his husband had fallen back to sleep.

Merlin draped the afghan from the back of the couch over Eggsy. Taking the glasses off of his husband’s face he placed them on the coffee table.

Merlin wandered into the kitchen and started to prepare spaghetti. It was later in the day and he figured he could do something more intricate tomorrow.

He left the sauce on the stove top to simmer a while as Eggsy slept.

Deciding to go fiddle with his computer a bit Merlin went upstairs to their home office.

He was doing some coding that the new Merlin had sent him and it had only taken him an hour to figure it out.

Smiling to himself he leaned back in the computer chair feeling pleased after all these years he still had it.

“De-code something Merlin couldn’t?” Eggsy said from the doorway. He recognized the triumphant smile on his husband’s face.

Staring at him Eggsy saw a glimpse of the man he married.

Merlin still looked like Merlin, but with more wrinkles and a little heavier. Eggsy didn’t mind. He always thought Merlin was fit and handsome.

Sauntering over he sat gently on the lap that was offered. It was a familiar habit the two had fallen into over the years.

Eggsy could remember nights where he’d have to pull his husband from their office and back to the bed. He brought an arm around Merlin’s neck and kissed the underside of his jaw.

Merlin had his arms around Eggsy’s waist holding him closer in an embrace they were both accustomed to.

“Feel rested?”

Putting his head on Merlin’s shoulder and breathed against the warmth of his neck, “Still a little tired.”

He started to run his hands up and down Eggsy’s back and kissed his forehead.

 

_“Liam, come back to bed,” Eggsy said from the doorway._

_Glancing at the clock Merlin saw it was 3 am. He was trying to crack into the system to an organization that would assist in Gawain's mission._

_“Just a moment longer. I almost have it...ha! I’m in,” He was hunched over the computer when he felt Eggsy pull his chair away from the desk. “Eggsy!”_

_“Nope. You’re done for the night. Time for good husbands to come to bed,” Eggsy said._

_“Christ Eggsy,,” Merlin said exacerbated._

_Eggsy straddled his husband, “I leave for a mission in 3 days and I’d like to spend every minute I can with my very sexy husband.” He kissed Merlin._

_“Are ye trying to woo me?”_

_He winked and nipped Merlin’s lower lip, “Is it working?”_

_“Maybe,” He said in between kisses. “Can ye woo me some more in the bedroom?”_

_Laughing Eggsy stood and grabbed Merlin’s had pulling him to their shared room._

*

“Ye are going to get sick,” Merlin said disapprovingly at the fall jacket his husband was wearing.

It was a cold day in February and snowing pretty badly.

Eggsy buttoned up and placed his gloves on. He had been called into Kingsman on an emergency, “You know my winter jacket is at the cleaners. I’ll pick it up on my way home and some take out so you don’t have to cook.”

“Eggsy --” Merlin was cut short by a kiss from his husband.

“I’ll be fine. Just going from the house to the cab and vise versa at Kingsman. I’ll be all toasty warm. I love you,” He said and pecked his husband’s lips once more.

“I love ye too,” Merlin said and watched his love go out into the blizzarding weather. He had watched the news earlier that morning and it wasn’t supposed to get any better through the night.

The weather was getting worse as the day progressed and it was 7:30 at night.

Eggsy had told him he would be home by 7 and Merlin hadn’t seen any signs of the cab.

He connected his glasses to Kingsman -- even while retired Eggsy still left access open to the agency for his husband -- and was about to find Eggsy when their front door opened.

Merlin walked over to his shivering husband, “Eggsy.”

“Cab got stuck about a half a kilometer away. Roads are total shite,” Eggsy said teeth chattering.

Grabbing his shoulders Merlin guided him over to the burning fire, “Ye need to warm up. I’ll get ye some hot tea.” He went to the kitchen and brewed a pot of english breakfast.

Merlin brought two cuppa’s out into the front room.

Eggsy wasn’t shivering as badly, but his cheeks and nose were still flushed from cold.

“Here,” Merlin said and sat in the chair next to his husband.

Once he had the tea finished Eggsy felt his body thaw. He really should have dressed warmer.

*

Over the next few days Eggsy began to develop a cold. Merlin immediately medicated him knowing that if the cold turned into anything serious that Eggsy was at higher risk for lung infections.

He never voiced how fatigued he felt each day knowing Merlin would force him to the doctor and Eggsy really just wanted to avoid it.

So he took all the medication Merlin gave him, drank every last drop of tea, and had more vapor rubbed applied to his chest each day and night.

Despite all of Merlin’s effort’s Eggsy woke one night cold and covered in sweat.

He had acquired a fever the last few days that hadn’t seemed to let up.

Anytime the medication would wear off the fever would spike again.

Sitting up with a tightness in his chest Eggsy wheezed as he struggled to breathe. His heart rate increased with the anxiety of what felt like he was breathing through a sponge.

Eggsy tried to take a deep breath in and winced at the pain that erupted in his chest. He mentally cursed to himself as that took more energy than it should have. He really couldn’t breathe and knew there was something wrong.

Reaching behind him Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s hand. He was trying inhale in and out slowly, but it wasn’t doing any good. He could feel the bed shift as his husband sat up.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said confused.

“Can’t...breathe,” Eggsy managed to wheeze out and held onto his chest.

Merlin got out of bed as quick as his tired old body would allow and turned the bedside lamp on before coming around the bed to face Eggsy. His heart sank. His husband’s lips were an odd shade of pink-blue and his face ashen.

If at all possible he looked older than his years could account for.

“I’m going to call an ambulance, okay?” He said and Eggsy nodded his head as he visibly struggled for oxygen.

Making a quick call Merlin slowly knelt in front of Eggsy not caring about the protest from his knees. He grabbed Eggsy’s hands in his and began to breathe in and out slowly nodding his head when his husband followed suit.

It didn’t help his breathing, but his anxiety lessened with Merlin in front of him. Eggsy shut his eyes trying to concentrate on the sound of Merlin inhaling and exhaling.

He wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep or passed out because the next thing Eggsy was aware of was the paramedics shoving the stretcher into the ambulance and an oxygen mask over his face.

He was in and out the whole ride, but could tell by their fast talking and the sirens that something was seriously wrong.

*

Merlin sat beside Eggsy’s hospital bed as he slept. It had been a day since they brought him in.

Bacterial Pneumonia and his husband had gone septic. They were giving him two different antibiotics via IV.

He reached forward and grabbed Eggsy’s hand.

Rubbing slow circles over the soft wrinkled skin Merlin did something he hadn’t done in years. He prayed.

He was a smart sensible man, but Merlin was willing to do anything at this point so that Eggsy got better.

The doctor’s had warned him it didn’t look good. They said that a combination of Eggsy’s age, health and missing lung had the cards stacked against him.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Merlin was not supposed to be beside his husband -- who was 23 years younger -- hoping and praying he didn’t die.

Fear was crowding his chest. Merlin wasn’t ready; his husband was too young -- 65 was too young.

He wiped away the few tears that fell and looked at Eggsy. He looked so much older and frail lying there.

Merlin willed Eggsy to open his eyes and to tell him he was being foolish for thinking such things.

Only Eggsy didn’t and he just laid there.

They were keeping him sedated -- told Merlin he needed to rest and this would be the best way to ensure his husband got what he needed.

Merlin watched the slow and steady rise and fall of Eggsy’s chest, “Don’t leave me.” He whispered.

*

The next day they backed on the sedatives and later in the evening after Merlin had eaten the crappy cafeteria food did Eggsy begin to wake.

Opening his eyes was hard. It took a surprisingly great deal of effort just to do that. He just wanted to sleep.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said softly. He had his husband’s right hand in his own and rubbed his left over Eggsy’s arm.

Eggsy listened to the machines around him and before he aloud sleep to take him over again he turned his head just enough to see his Merlin sitting next to him.

He wanted to rub his cheek. His husband looked tired and older. Eggsy figured he didn’t look much better.

“Oh my love,” Merlin said and brought his husband’s hand to his mouth. He kissed it and smiled up at Eggsy.

He thought he was giving Merlin a smile, but he couldn’t tell. Eggsy wanted to tell him something -- it was important his husband heard it, but as exhaustion overcame him Eggsy closed his eyes and drifted off into the darkness a little longer.

“I love ye too,” He whispered after Eggsy barely said the three most important words Merlin had ever heard.

 

_“I love you,” Eggsy said and Merlin whipped his head around._

_They had been in the middle of an argument and Eggsy just blurted it out._

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“I said I love you. I love you Liam,” Eggsy said again and walked closer to Merlin._

_His expression was guarded as Eggsy approached him, “Ye can’t just say that an--” He stopped talking when Eggsy grabbed his face and pulled him into a rough kiss. It was hard and bruised his lips._

_“I love you,” He repeated and kissed Merlin softer this time._

_Merlin smiled against Eggsy’s lips, “Aye, I love ye too.” He said once he had pulled away. Lifting his hands he placed his palms_ to _Eggsy’s cheeks and stroked them slowly._

 

It was the second time Eggsy had woken that night and it was just as hard to open his eyes as the first. He flexed his nostrils uncomfortably around the nasal cannula in his nose.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said and stood up wincing at the pain in his back, but he still hobbled over to stand just next to Eggsy’s bed. He brought a hand up and brushed his husband’s grey hair out of his face.

He swallowed a few times, but found his mouth was as dry as the sahara desert, “Water.” He mouthed.

Merlin pressed the button for the nurse, “Have to see if ye can have any.”

Breathing took so much effort that Eggsy was sure by the time the nurse arrived he would be asleep again. Except a young lady walked in.

“I see someone is awake. How are you feeling?” Eggsy read her badge -- Jackie was her name.

Eggsy cleared his throat a little, “Water.” He said and it sounded more like a whisper.

Saying just one simple word had his energy depleted. Just existing was exhausting.

“You can’t drink anything yet, but you can have some swabs. I can do it for you unless your husband would like to,” She said moving about the room to grab a few pink mouth swabs and a cup of cold water.

“I can do it,” Merlin held his hand out and placed everything on the tray table. He sopped some water up with a swab and placed it into Eggsy’s waiting mouth.

Shutting his eyes thankful for the cool wet sponge-like swab on his tongue. Eggsy closed his lips around it and sucked some of the water off of it.

Most of the moisture was absorbed on his tongue, but he was able to swallow some.

The trickle of the fluid down his throat had him coughing. The nurse quickly raised his head and had a kidney dish in front of him while he coughed up what little water he had swallowed and thick green-yellow phlegm.

“Well at least you got some of that up, but you cannot and I repeat cannot suck the water out of those. The doctor will take them away if you do that,” Jackie said as she wiped his mouth clean.

Laying his head back Eggsy was too exhausted to argue for the moment. Instead he just closed his eyes and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

*

By the third day of Eggsy being off sedatives he was finally able to stay awake longer than 10 minute intervals.

“Ye have to take better care of yerself,” Merlin said.

Eggsy sighed, “I don’t want to fight, Liam. I’m too tired to argue.” He said weakly.

It was true. Every minute spent awake meant at least 10 minutes of sleep for each one.

Merlin’s heart throbbed, “I don’t want to fight.” He said and took Eggsy’s hand, “I almost lost ye. I can’t handle that. My 88 year old heart can’t go through it.”

Truth be told the doctor had said Eggsy wasn’t out of the woods yet. He’d be spending at least another week in the hospital and would need physical therapy to regain strength.

They informed Merlin and Eggsy that it was a long road to recover from a bacterial pneumonia of this magnitude.

Looking at the broken expression on his husband’s face Eggsy squeezed weakly against Merlin’s hand, “I won’t leave you.” He promised.

“Don’t say things like that. We’re older now, anything can happen.” Merlin inhaled deeply.

He smiled softly and took Merlin’s hands in his. Eggsy slowly brought them to his mouth and kissed each finger saving the one with their wedding band on it for last. He held it there for a moment closing his eyes.

The love he felt for the man before him was immeasurable and if Eggsy could help it he wouldn’t leave his husband.

Merlin stood and shuffled closer to kiss Eggsy’s forehead; his hands still in his husband’s. He sat gingerly on the side of Eggsy’s bed. He looked at their hands intertwined in one another.

Turning his palms over he had Eggsy’s now wrapped in his. The difference in temperature between the two had Merlin’s heart aching. For once Eggsy’s were cooler than his own.

He smiled at the lopsided grin Eggsy was giving him. His husband looked like he was somewhere else, “What is it?”

Taking a deep breath in, “Just remembering the day you asked me to marry you.”

Merlin chuckled at the memory, “Oh, that was a time.”

 

_Eggsy was running through a mansion trying to get to the helicopter on the rooftop. He had taken out the mob boss and now was ready to leave. His boyfriend was in his ear the whole time._

_“There are two men ahead of ye, agent.”_

_“Copy Merlin,” Eggsy said and got his pistol out._

_Except when he rounded the corner there were four men ahead of him. He took out two of them and before he could shoot the other men he took a bullet to the right shoulder._

_“Fuck,” He said and killed them both._

_He continued to the stairs and went up to the roof. He was feeling a little lightheaded from the blood loss, but it wasn’t the worst he had had._

_A hand appeared out and helped him in._

_Eggsy sat in the seat and strapped himself in. He looked over and saw Merlin beside him, “What are you doing here?” He looked his boyfriend over and saw the nervous expression on his face, “Is everything okay?”_

_Merlin inhaled in and out and noticed the blood staining Eggsy’s white linen shirt. His medical training kicked in and he grabbed a clothe and placed it over his shoulder applying pressure._

_“Oh god,” Eggsy winced and breathed in and out heavily._

_The box in Merlin’s pocket forgotten about as his agent was injured and hurting._

_*_

_Eggsy was taken out of duty until his shoulder healed._

_So he decided to make himself busy and do some laundry. Tossing clothes in he made sure to check the pockets of the trousers._

_He came across a pair of Merlin’s and frowned at the box he pulled from the pocket. Eggsy opened it and saw a simple silver band in the middle. He heard the front door open and close and didn’t move._

_“Eggsy!” Merlin called and made his way through the quiet flat. He found his boyfriend standing in front of the washer._

_Turning with the box still open in his hand Eggsy looked up at Merlin. He watched as the color drained from his boyfriends face, “Babe. What is this?” It was a stupid question, but Eggsy couldn’t come up with anything better to say._

_“I can explain,” Merlin said and was finding it hard to explain how Eggsy had found that. “Okay, maybe I can’t.”_

_“Were you going to ask me to marry you?” Eggsy whispered and hoped his assumptions weren’t wrong._

_He walked forward and took Eggsy’s face in his hands, “That night I was waiting in the helicopter for ye I had every_ intentions _to have them fly it close to the moon. I wanted to ask ye to marry me in the moonlight.”_

_Eggsy felt tears sting his eyes. It was the most romantic thing he had heard his boyfriend say, “Oh god.” He said as Merlin took the box from his hands and knelt before him._

_“I love ye Eggsy. More than anything else in the world. Ye_ were _able to teach an old dog new tricks. Ye taught me how to love. I’m not even sure the day I figured I had fallen so deeply in love with ye, but I just know that’s how I feel now. Will you, Gary Unwin, take me to be yer husband?” Will ye mar--” He didn’t finish the question as Eggsy pulled him up into a fast kiss._

_“Yes. A million times over, yes,” Eggsy said._

_Merlin gave him another kiss and leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s. He took the simple band and slipped it on his fiance's ring finger._

_Smiling widely Eggsy looked at the jewelry against the color of his skin. It was perfect._

 

“It was a beautiful time,” Eggsy said and smiled. He looked at his own worn hands and at the way the band didn’t fit as snuggly these days. He thought how so much had changed over the years.

“Aye, it was.” Merlin agreed.

Running his thumb over the silver that rested on Eggsy’s ring finger his heart expanded. Life was short and he silently prayed they’d have each other just a while longer.

*

Eggsy was beginning to feel a little better and by that he wasn’t constantly sleeping.

Today they had him out of the bed and in a chair that reclined. Breathing was just slightly easier, but it still felt like he was inhaling through a wet cloth. The doctor warned him it would be awhile before he could come off of oxygen -- if he could at all.

He tried not to get irritated by this.

Eggsy sat a little straighter as Merlin walked in; he smiled at his husband.

The smile faltered as his husband’s gait wasn’t as steady when he walked. Looking at the way he winced slightly with each step.

Merlin had refused to leave Eggsy alone at night. No matter how much he begged and pleaded for his husband to go home and get a proper night’s rest Merlin would turn it down.

When Merlin sat beside Eggsy he opened his palm and took his husband’s hand like he did everyday since being here, “Liam.” He began, “You need to sleep at home.”

“I am nae leaving ye here alone,” Merlin said. Like he always did the last few days.

“I can see it when you walk. Your back is hurting. It isn’t good for you to sleep in this chair,” Eggsy squeezed Merlin’s hand.

“Eggsy,” He said tiredly.

“I ain’t going anywhere,” Eggsy reassured him.

Merlin looked at him and really looked.

Most of the color was back in Eggsy’s cheeks and he no longer looked like the grim reaper was hovering over his body to take him away. But the fear was still too fresh in Merlin’s heart.

He leaned in and kissed his husband’s wrinkled cheek, “I don’t want to be apart from ye. Not after that.”

“Then we see about getting me transferred to the estate. I can’t have you hurting.”

“Ye shouldn’t be moving from one place to another. I read it sets ye back some. Trust me I already considered it,” Merlin said.

Eggsy sighed knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

So he just pushed the argument aside. It took too much energy to be angry.

“You missed the rounds this morning,” Eggsy said staring at the telly, but not really paying attention to what was playing.

“Any updates?” Merlin asked.

“Said I should be able to go home sometime next week. Tried to titrate the oxygen and my saturation dropped below 90% again. It was 86% on 2 liters. Said I’ll be going home with this shite stuck out of my nose,” Eggsy said irritably.

“We’ll need to have the house set up for it. That spare room on the first floor can be converted into a bedroom. I’m sure stairs aren’t an option right now,” Merlin said and Eggsy groaned beside him.

He pulled a little at his husband’s arm causing Eggsy to look at him, “Hey. At least we can sleep together.” He wagged his eyebrows.

That had Eggsy laughing which only turned into a wet cough, “Fuck.” He said a little breathlessly and leaned his head against the pillow closing his eyes.

Merlin ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. He knew the touch would put him to sleep, but Merlin didn’t care.

*

As promised Eggsy was released the following week. Some of the younger agents from Kingsman had assisted in getting their home ready for his arrival.

He had been home just over a week and the day nurse had left. They were having Eggsy do physical therapy in their home.

Eggsy was resting in bed when Merlin came in and sat beside him, “Talked to the nurse. Said you’re doing better. They have you down to 2 liters now?”

“Yep,” Eggsy said and was hopeful to be rid of the damn tubing sooner rather than later.

“Care for a nap?” Merlin asked and saw the small smile playing on Eggsy’s lips.

“You read my mind,” He said and was grateful to be pulled into his husband’s arms.

*

By spring Eggsy was back to himself - well mostly himself. He still tired easier and occasionally needed a breathing treatment, but for the most part he resumed his usual life.

They took a stroll around the park that was just a 10 minute walk from their home.

Eggsy kept his pace a little slower than normal. Not that his husband complained about the more leisure walk.

He had made sure to bundle accordingly to the weather.

It was a warmer day in April with just a soft breeze.

Their arms linked together they made another loop around and came to sit on a bench nearby.

“It’s lovely out,” Eggsy said closing his eyes and turning his face up to the sun. The warmth felt good against his skin.

Merlin stared at Eggsy and the way the sun cast against his husband. It made him look angelic, “It is.” He agreed and rested his hand on his husband’s thigh.

They sat and watched various people walk by. Families, ones walking their dogs, others just simply enjoying the weather like they were.

Sighing Eggsy put his head on Merlin’s shoulder. He was due back at Kingsman in a few days and he had been tossing around the idea of retiring.

It was moments like these that had Eggsy yearning to leave the job he had loved for so long. Despite overcoming the pneumonia he didn’t want to risk wasting anymore time away from Merlin.

Inhaling the fresh air he turned his face to kiss the soft skin of Merlin’s neck.

*

Tomorrow was his first day back at Kingsman and Merlin was holding him close in bed.

“Stay home,” It was the third time Merlin had said this in the last 10 minutes. He had grown accustomed to Eggsy being home over the last 2 months.

“Babe,” Eggsy began and was hushed by a kiss from his husband.

“Nae. They don’t need ye, stay.” He begged.

They had had their Percival filling in as Arthur while he was out.

Eggsy had heard nothing but good reviews from the other agents while the young man ran the agency.

He had worked for the agency over 40 years and he was tired.

The doctor at the hospital had warned him that he’d be more susceptible to getting sick more frequently with a high stress job like his.

Eggsy of course didn’t go into detail what the job entailed, but he was able to give them a round about idea of what he did.

Sticking to his plan he turned in Merlin’s arms to face him, “I’m going in tomorrow and I’m going to announce my retirement.” He paused and kissed Merlin, “I realized something through all of this.”

“What would that be?”

He hummed a little and placed a kiss to Merlin’s nose, “Life is too short and I’d much rather spend the rest of my days with you. We've spent pleanty of time away from one another. Think it's time we made more memories together.”

Relief washed over Merlin and he hugged Eggsy closer, “I love ye.”

“I love you too,” He closed the space between them and smiled into the kiss.

Pulling back Eggsy had an idea, “Hey for our 30th wedding anniversary let’s go to Belize. I can work on my tan.”

“That does sound nice and I bet ye would look lovely with golden skin. Especially with yer silver hair,” Merlin smiled and rested his cheek against Eggsy’s.

*

June 28th at 6 in the evening Eggsy and Merlin sat aboard Kingsman’s private jet on their way to Belize for their wedding anniversary.

Retiring a month prior Eggsy was looking forward to the time he would get to spend with his beloved.

He didn’t care how much or how little the years stretched before them, just as long as Merlin was by his side along the way. 

Eggsy leaned against his husband on the couch as the flew over the ocean, “These have been the best 30 years of my life.”

“Aye, here’s to plenty more my love,” Merlin kissed his husband passionately as the plane glided alongside the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think It's pretty safe to say I don't know exactly how I come up with this stuff anymore. I hope you all enjoyed and saw in this story what I saw. Comments are welcome <3.


End file.
